This invention relates to a water-proof car covering that is capable of enclosing a car in order to prevent water from entering into the car.
The object of the present invention is to provide a water-proof car covering that is capable of enclosing a car in order to prevent water from entering into the car in case of a flood.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a water-proof car covering comprises: an integral water-proof plastic sheet including a base portion that is adapted to confine a bottom side of a car and that has a periphery, and a plurality of side portions that extend from the periphery of the base portion, that are adapted to confine the remaining sides of the car, and that respectively have peripheral side edges which are connected to form a continuous loop; and a closure unit secured to and extending along the entire length of the loop, and including male and female interlocking members that are engageable with each other so as to permit watertight enclosing of the car by the plastic sheet.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a water-proof car covering comprises: a plastic casing including a lower casing half having a lower base portion and a lower peripheral portion that is transverse to and that extends from a periphery of the lower base portion and that defines a looped top edge, the lower base portion being adapted to confine a bottom side of a car, the plastic casing further including an upper casing half having an upper base portion and an upper peripheral portion that is transverse to and that extends from a periphery of the upper base portion and that defines a looped bottom edge which conforms to the top edge, the upper base portion being adapted to confine a top side of the car, the upper and lower peripheral portions being adapted to cooperatively confine the remaining sides of the car; and a closure unit secured to and extending along the entire lengths of the top and bottom edges and including male and female interlocking members that are engageable with each other so as to permit watertight enclosing of the car by the casing.